Blood Red Silver Moon
by Karabell
Summary: When Kaname and Zero get into a fight it all goes south for the pureblood when fluttery feelings towards the hunter start to surface. Kaname tries to grab the hunters attention but will Zero notice the purebloods advances or will he fall for someone a bit closer to home? Yaoi and Lemon you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Kaname x Zero

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful night a Cross Academy, the Day Class were in the Sun Dorms fast asleep dreaming about the Night Class, while the Night Class were attending their lessons. The school prefects patrolled around the grounds making sure the Day Class don't find out the truth of the Night Class.

Zero had his hands in the pockets of his track pants, breathing out a puff of warm breath into the freezing night he continued on his way, stopping every now and again to survey his surroundings. Sighing he wrapped his arms around himself and pulled his scarf a little tighter to keep the cold from seeping into his bones. Zero quickened his pace as he has had enough of being outside in the cold while Yuki was probably inside already.

Zero was tired, sore, cold, hungry and angry and all he wanted to do was get inside, sit in front a nice warm fire, eat a nice warm meal, have a nice warm shower and crawl into his nice warm bed, but could Zero do that? No! Because stupid Yuki and her stupid whining about the stupid cold and him being stupid said that he would do half her stupid route. Growling to himself he stomped his way into her route and flared out his aura to let everyone know he was in a foul mood, he muttered to himself about how stupid Yuki was and how he was too nice to her.

The angry prefect made his way to the Night Class to escort them to their stupid warm dorm room. Zero stopped in front of the door as it opened, moving out of the way he let the Night Class through, "Kiryu, where is Yuki?" Zero turned and glared at the stupid Pureblood vampire whose name was Kaname stupid Kuran, Zero all but glared at him as he stomped behind the Night Class.

Kaname Kuran, the president of the Night Class and leader of all the vampires wasn't having any of Zero's bad attitude and his hand shot out a grabbed the prefects freezing one, Zero jerked his hand away and bared his fangs to the Pureblood, Kaname's face remained neutral as he held up his hand the signal the Night Class to not jump to his defense, "I will ask once more Kiryu" Kaname said as he inched closer to the agitated Hunter, "Where is Yuki?" Zero stood against Kuran looking up to meet the glare of the pureblood with his own, their chests almost touching, Zero growled and put his shoulders back getting ready for a fight.

Noticing Zero wasn't going to stand down he sighed and turned to his subjects, "please continue on without me, I will be here for a while" Kaname raised his hand to silence Aidou and Ruka, "now" Kaname growled out. The Night Class were out of sight in a fraction of a second leaving the Pureblood and the Hunter alone, turning back to the Hunter Kaname came closer to the Hunter while Zero backed away, "back the fuck off before I fuck you up Kuran" Zero growled out.

Kaname grabbed Zero and slammed him into a tree, Zero kneed Kaname in the crotch and head butted him while trying to get out of the Purebloods grip, Kaname twisted Zero around so his back was to his chest and restrained his arms. Zero kicked off of the tree making Kaname fall down with him, Kaname let go of Zero to stop himself from falling but it was too late, Kaname landed on the ground as Zero landed on top of him, turning around Zero straddled Kaname's hips as he pushed down on the Pureblood holding his hands near his head and digging he feet into his thighs.

Kaname growled and bucked his hips up, trying to get the Hunter of him, Zero lost the grip he had on the Purebloods thighs and struggled to get ahold of the Purebloods legs. Kaname pushed up and smashed Kiryu onto the ground making the Hunter lose his breath, gasping the hunter wrapped his legs around the Purebloods waist and squeezed, making it hard for the Pureblood to breathe. The Pureblood grabbed the Hunters neck and chocked him, "let go of me Kiryu" he growled into the Hunters ear, Kiryu's cheeks started going blue from the lack of oxygen and his grip of the Pureblood lessened. Kaname unwrapped the offending legs from his waist and pulled the Hunter up and against a tree, Zero's vision started going blurry and the grip on his neck tightened.

Trying to breathe the Hunter weakly kicked at the Pureblood and he tried clawing at the arm that was holding him, Zero bared his fangs at Kaname, opening his mouth he tried to breathe but with the vampire holding his neck it was hard to get any air into his body. Kaname squeezed just that little bit harder before dropping the prefect to the floor, gasping for breath the Hunter weakly pushed up, Kaname kicked him in the ribs and knelt down next to the Zero's ear, "I won't ask again" he said menacingly, Zero shook with effort to fight back and grabbed Kaname's shirt, roughly pulling him down and getting on top of him. Zero shook again and fell down onto the vampires chest struggling to breathe he realized he was having an asthma attack.

Shaking he rolled off of the Pureblood and reached for his inhaler, realizing it wasn't there he started to panic, coughing and blindly searched the ground. Kaname stared at the young boy in worry, maybe he took it too far, out the corner of his eye he saw a blue inhaler, realizing it was what the Hunter was looking for he grabbed it and pulled Kiryu into his lap.

Kaname put it to Zero's mouth, and the hunter closed his lips around it as Kaname pumped it twice. Finally able to breathe again Zero rested his head on Kaname's shoulder, shaking and cough slightly, "she's probably in her dorm" Zero huskily whispered, Kaname shook his head and pulled the hunter in a more comfortable position before telling him to be quiet. Zero rested against the Pureblood as he regained his breath, burying his head into the crook of Kaname's neck his eyes turned red.

Groaning in discomfort, Zero tried pushing himself away form that delicious smell _"just a nibble… a tiny bite!" _The voices in his head whispered, Zero whimpered and tried harder to get way but Kaname held on to him tightly, "don't worry Zero… take as much as you need" The pureblood offer his neck to the young vampire in front of him.

Zero closed his eyes and licked the pale skin that was offered to him, suddenly feeing the bite Kaname moaned and shivered, pulling the hunter closer to him, Zero wrapped his legs and his arms around the Pureblood, his hand curled in those dark, silky tresses as he moaned into the neck. Kaname slowly pulled the young vampire away from his neck, when Zero came out of his state he stumbled back and ran.

Kaname shivered as he remembered the bite, he shook his head and composed himself before heading to his study… he had a lot to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname x Zero

Chapter: 2

Kaname rested his head in his hands, his thoughts kept going back to the silver headed hunter, sighing Kaname tried to burn holes into the paper work before him, growling Kaname quickly stood up and slid out of his chair before crossing his room in five long strides. Looking out the window he zoned out, thinking of all the things he had to do and making a mental calendar in his brain, he continued to look out the window and then he realized he was looking for a glimpse of silver hair.

The pureblood closed the satin curtains with his mind and walked over to his bookshelf, a knock came on the door, _"Zero?" _Kaname's heart fluttered but then he crushed it down, it wouldn't be Zero, not after tonight, he would avoid Kaname like the plague. Kaname turned to the door, "come in" he called, Takuma came in franticly trying to apologize as the entire inner circle burst their way into his room.

"Kaname-sama are you alright?" "Kaname-sama we smelled your blood" "Kaname-sama what did that wretched hunter do to you!" Aidou and Ruka wailed, Kaname turned to his friends, "please address your concerns one at a time" Kaname gestured to Takuma, "what is wrong?" Kaname asked, "Well, after you told us to leave you with Kiryu-kun we all came back here and we didn't think anything could go wrong but then we smelled your blood and we started getting worried" Takuma smiled brightly while Ruka and Aidou nodded tears falling out of their eyes, Kaname sighed, "did Kiryu hurt you Kaname-sama?" Ruka growled fire in her eyes, "we had a little scuffle that is all, nothing major done" Aidou looked murderous, clenching his fists into a ball.

"However" Kaname started, he turned his back to his inner circle, "if I find out any of you have gone out and attacked Kiryu you will be punished severely" Kaname's tone of voice sent shivers down their spine, "but Kaname-sama! Kiryu hurt you!" Aidou yelled, "and I almost killed him" Kaname frowned and turned to his group as silence fell over the room. "Kaname-sama… how?" Takuma broke the silence, "as it turns out Kiryu has an asthma problem" Kaname suddenly laughed, "but even though he was having an attack he still tried to fight" Kaname stopped laughing and looked at his inner circle.

Sighing Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose, "I regret what I have done and I will go and apologize to Kiryu next time I see him" Aidou and Ruka's heads snapped up, "HE SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO YOU!" Kaname's frowned deepened, glaring at the two blondes in front of him, "he didn't almost kill me" Kaname looked to Takuma, "make sure that these two don't do anything because if they do… they won't be coming to class for a while" and with that Kaname sent them out.

Looking to the ceiling Kaname's eyes started to sting, blinking back the tears Kaname walked into his bathroom to have a nice warm shower.

Zero ran until he couldn't run anymore, sitting down on a fallen log he let his tears fall, what did he do… he gave into this monster, "I don't deserve to live… the world would be a better place if I wasn't in it… one less problem to deal with" Zero cried into his hands, gritting his teeth he stood up and punched the tree that was in front of him, "I am a disgusting monster" he said through clenched teeth, hitting the tree one punch after another, "I am a beast in human form!" he yelled, pent up rage made him hit the tree harder drawing blood from his knuckles he continued to punch the tree.

Breathing heavily and sobbing Zero put his head in his bloody broken hands, slowing sinking to the cold forest floor he let his tears fall, "I am such a pathetic mess… I am not worth the time of day" Zero laid down on his side feeling weak, shoulders shaking from his tears and the cold.

Zero sniffled and lay on his back, his bloody hands were limp by his side at Zero stared at the snow falling, "I am just a monster with nowhere to go and no one to love me" He laughed and closed his eyes tears spilling from his eyes, "… I want my family… I wanna go home" Zero throat tightened as more tears spilled from his eyes, "… I want to die" Zero's heart clenched… knowing that wasn't true Zero's brows bunched together in confusion.

Shaking his head he sat up and looked at his injured hands, blood spilled out of his wounded knuckles and a couple of them were out of place, clenching his teeth Zero popped his knuckles back into place. Breathing deeply, he wiped his nose on the back of his hand, getting up he pulled his jacket around himself and started to walk back to his dorm room.

Zero's lips turned into a sad smile as he sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "guess I am not going to class tomorrow" he laughed, sneaking into the Sun Dorms Zero walked up the flight of stairs and walked into his room. Shrugging off his jacket, Zero placed it on his desk chair, pulling off his clothes one by one he walked into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over his sore muscles Zero cleaned his hands in the water before washing his hair.

Stepping out of the shower Zero grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, walking into his room he dried his body and put on baggy sleeping clothes that were a size too big but Zero didn't care, he loved these pajamas. Toweling at his hair Zero walked over to his bed and sat down. Zero took a deep breath and held it in for ten seconds before exhaling slowly, Zero rubbed his eyes and kicked his feet, drawing his knees to his chest he laid his head down on them, slowly he fell to his side fast asleep. A dark figure covered the hunters form and leant down to kiss his forehead but stopped… a fraction away for the hunter's head he pulled back and disappeared into the early morning sun.

Reviews would be nice and also suggestions on where you think the story should go.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname x Zero

Chapter: 3

It was a bright Saturday morning at Cross Academy, the birds were waking up as the sun made itself known on the horizon. It was a beautiful morning… and Zero was frickin' pissed! "Where the _fuck_ is my toothpaste!" Zero screamed down the hall, Yuki and the Chairman sat in the kitchen cringing, nervously looking at each other they slowly made their way out of the house grabbing keys and money deciding to leave Zero along for a couple hours… and because well it's Zero… he would probably break their arms.

Zero stormed into the kitchen with fire in his eyes to see that the Chairman and Yuki were gone, muttering under his breath he went back into the bathroom and grabbed Yuki's strawberry toothpaste, dabbing a whole bunch of pink toothpaste onto his purple toothbrush Zero plopped it into his mouth. One of Zero eyes shut and he coughed a little, Zero didn't expect the artificial strawberry flavor to be that strong and over powering. Shuddering, Zero thoroughly brushed his teeth and spit out the disgusting pink foam, washing his mouth out with Yuki's mouth wash because Yuki was a bitch and used his stuff all the time and didn't put it back, like his toothpaste! Pleased with how much of Yuki's stuff he wasted Zero happily walked to the front door and locked it.

Sitting down on the couch he grabbed his phone and checked for messages, there was one and it was from his friend Kaito.

"_Zero, I am coming 2 stay w/ u 4 a while"_

"_Wait, what was that?"_

"… _Zero, I am coming to stay with you for a while"_

"_You can spell? Sorry I was under the impression you were an idiot, oh wait you are!"_

Zero smiled as he sent the text, imagining Kaito's face he giggled, I mean chuckled to himself.

"… _your mean"_

"_You're"_

"_STOP BEING A GRAMMAR NAZI!"_

"_Learn the correct terms idiot"_

"_This is why people think you're an asshole"_

"_People think I am an asshole!?"_

Zero laughed already knowing the answer, Kaito comment a few times on his bad behavior and that he should care more about what other people are thinking or feeling, Zero merely shrugged him off with a laugh telling him that he didn't care as long as he was getting a kick out of it.

"_No duh"_

"_Do you know why?"_

"… _because your dead on the inside"_

"_Because I am dead on the inside… you're"_

"_Basta!"_

"_You know Italian? You know what doesn't matter"_

"_Yeah I am learning"_

"_So why are you coming to stay with us?"_

"_I am a new teacher at your school"_

"… _God have mercy if you teach English"_

"_Shut the f*ck up Ze"_

Zero laughed so hard he dropped his phone onto the ground, clutching his sides his laughter tears spilled from his eyes, Zero couldn't breathe and his cheeks started hurting so he tried to stop. Failing miserably Zero picked up his phone and messaged back, his shoulders shaking in effort to stay still.

"_I love you"_

"_Zero… I am not ready for that sort of relationship and I'll be teaching the Night Class"_

"… _May god have mercy on your soul"_

"_Yeah I know"_

Zero's laughter had died down but a big grin was split on his face, showing off his perfect white teeth, Zero was about to reply when the doorbell rang, sighing Zero texted Kaito saying he would be right back. The person rang the doorbell again, "alright!" Zero yelled.

Swinging the door open he came face to face with Kaname Kuran and his Night Class posse, they were all in their uniform, Zero looked down seeing he was still dressed in his pajamas and his hair was all over the place and he wasn't wearing anything on his feet beside his black socks, he coughed "What are you doing here?" Zero questioned, "HOW DARE YOU!" Aidou and Ruka screamed at the hunter.

Kaname turned to them, "enough… Kiryu we are here to see Chairman cross" Kaname stated kindly to the slightly ruffled hunter, "well he isn't here, is there anything that I could do?" Zero was feeling charitable today. Kaname smiled to the hunter, opening his mouth he was interrupted by Sara, "you're shorter up close" she scoffed at him, Zero turned his gaze to her and stared, "… you take the time to notice how short I am…? Weirdo" Zero raised an eyebrow and went back to looking at Kaname.

Seeing mirth in Kaname's eyes Zero felt the corners of his mouth twitching, laughing and shaking his head Zero gestured to the paper work in Kaname's hands and invited them inside. The inner circle's hearts jumped in their chests hearing the hunter laugh. "Kiryu I came here looking for the last bit of paper work in this section, do you happen to know where it is?" nodding his head Zero jogged upstairs to fetch the last bit of paper work.

"That horrible boy" Sara seethed, clearly angered by his disrespect to such a highly respected member in her society, Kaname shook his head, "do not worry about Kiryu" Sara pushed up against Kaname, "He disrespected me! And you! He didn't even bow down!" suddenly getting roughly pushed apart she glared at the silver headed hunter before her, "I know it's your job but please don't fuck anybody in this house… or school… because that would be gross and pedophilic considering you're like a hundred" Zero scoffed and turned his back on her giving Kaname the paperwork.

The Inner Circle gasped at the hunter, feeling mirth bubble up inside them they slowly back away from Sara's line of sight and into Kaname's, making hand signals to get Kiryu to shut up. Kaname looked down at Zero and grabbed the files, "Thank you Kiryu and before I forget I wanted to apologize" Sara gasped, "Purebloods do not need to apologize to anyone especially a lowly level D" she spat. Kaname glared at Sara, "don't worry about it Kuran-_senpai_, its fine" Zero turned back to Sara.

"Insult me again and I will make your life a living hell, I don't give a flying fuck if you're a Pureblood, you've done nothing to deserve my respect so don't expect it from me and instead of carrying on like a spoilt brat have the decency to pretend you're not"

Sara's mouth was open, the look of shock written on her face, "How dare you…" Zero smirked, "close your mouth, you might catch flies" Zero growled, Kaname placed his hands on Zero's shoulders and pulled him back behind himself, "I think if it were best if you all went back to the Night Class Dorms, I need to stay back and speak with Kiryu-kun" Kaname announced.

Takuma ushered everyone including the gob smacked Pureblood out of the chairman's house and lead them all the way back to the Night Class Dorms. Kaname turned to Kiryu, "… was that rude?" Zero sheepishly grinned at Kaname, Kaname's shoulders shook and he laughed, "That was the best thing I had ever seen" Zero's grin faded until it was a small satisfied smile. Kaname stopped laughing and put his hand on Zero's shoulders, "Zero I really wanted to apologize for last night" Zero looked up at Kaname, "Zero…? When did we start calling each other by our names?" Kaname shook his head.

"Sorry" Kaname said, Zero smirked "if I asked you to get on your knees and grovel would you?" Zero's eyes were playful, Kaname raised an eyebrow and smirked getting down on his knees he grabbed the hunter's hands and buried his face into the hunter's stomach, "please oh Kiryu oh great one I beg your forgiveness on my actions last night, I am truly ashamed of myself" Kaname groveled into the hunter's stomach.

Zero laughed and placed his hand in Kaname hair, stroking it, Kaname slumped forward and pressed his self closer to the hunter. Zero jerked away and cleared his throat, Kaname got up off the ground and cleared his throat also, "sorry" Zero mumbled. Kaname shook his head, "um… thank you Kiryu, for the paper work" Zero nodded, "thanks for groveling" Kaname chuckled and left with a small wave which Zero returned.

Feeling his light come back to his heart Kaname smiled at how much of a child he felt like with Zero. Smiling into the morning sun Kaname walked back to the Mood Dorm in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname x Zero

Chapter: 4

After Kaname had left, Zero grabbed his phone of the counter and texted Kaito saying that he would talk to him later on that night, Zero placed his phone down and went to the fridge to find anything edible. Seeing nothing in there Zero sighed, "Just leave the shopping to me then why don't you" he scoffed sarcastically going to the chairman's computer he transferred some money out of his account and some into his own.

Going up stairs to get changed Zero slipped into a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he put on his straight legged khaki pants and 5 dollar black shoes from K-mart. Zero jogged down stairs and grabbed his phone slipping it into his pocket, grabbing the keys Zero locked all the windows and doors and made his way out of the school gates.

Zero yawned and headed straight for the town, looking around he saw many families around in the town and he felt his heart grow heavy, shaking his head he looked forward and continued walking. Zero entered a little bakery, the bell gingled against the door as he opened it, the store owner looked up and smiled at Zero before going back to his cross word. Zero grabbed some pizza bread, two loafs of two different types of bread and a custard tart, what!? He was hungry! After gathering what he could from the bakery he walked up to the counter and paid, stuffing them in a paper bag Zero walked out.

He stuck his hand in the bag and after he found his custard tart he shoved it in his mouth, smiling around his delicious breakfast Zero made a mental list of what he need to get.

"_Okay I need to get butter, milk, cheese, yogurt, toothpaste, vegetables, fruit and meat… what type of meat? Pork, chicken… maybe beef?" _Zero shook his head, "doesn't matter, I'll figure it out later" stepping into a small super market Zero got all he needed from his list, deciding he wanted pork for dinner he grabbed that to. Making his way to the counter something caught his eye, _"Don't look at it… No! If you look at it you're gonna buy it Ze" _glancing from the corner of his eye he let out a exasperated groan and stomped his way over to the Nutella and snatched it off the counter and stormed over to the checkout, _"WEAK!" _he shouted in his mind.

Zero's arms were full of brown paper bags, Zero looked at the town clock and realized he wasn't going to make it back in time if he didn't hurry up, quickening his pace he held the groceries tighter _"I have to make it back before dark… I didn't even bring Bloody Rose" _Zero cursed himself for being stupid and started a slow jog.

The sun was starting to set as Zero could just make out the gate to the academy, feeling eyes on him Zero sped up, not wanting to get caught in a fight, suddenly something came flying by his head, thanks to Zero's hunter training he was able to doge it just in time but it did manage to scratch his right cheek, almost dropping the groceries Zero spun on his heel to come face to face with a hooded man. Putting the shopping down Zero tilted his head to the side before sneering and lunging for him, every punch that Zero threw he was able to block it.

Jumping back Zero narrowly avoided a kick, the man rushed forward and slammed him into the wall, "boo" he said, Zero raised his leg and round house kicked him to the face, foot coming into contact with the man's face with a sickening crack that forced the man to the floor, "oww… Zero I think you broke my nose" breathing heavily Zero frowned before his gaze turned murderous, "Kaito… YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK!" Zero tackled Kaito to the ground as he started to get up and punched him, Kaito dodged some of the punches but that was hard when you were laughing and someone was sitting on your hips.

"Stop! I am sorry, stop hurting me!" Kaito begged trying to roll out from under the enraged hunter, "I have to teach on Monday! I can't have bruises on my first class" Kaito pressed his hand to Zero's face and pushed, "you'll heal" he growled out before delivering one final punch before turning away and pointing to the groceries that were on the floor, "you're carrying them!" Kaito scrambled to his feet and gathering the bags in his arms before jogging to catch up to Zero.

"In all fairness I told you I'd come" Zero shot him a glare, "you never said when" Zero unlocked the door to the chairman's house he turned on the lights and saw a bright red light flashing in the kitchen, pressing the button on the answering mashie it was Cross and Yuki, "Hey Zero-kun! Uh Yuki and I are kind of stuck in another state so we're just going to stay here for the night and we'll see you tomorrow okay? Okay, daddy loves you!" the message ended.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Zero let out a sigh, "I thought I was the only one you called _daddy_" Kaito waggled his eyebrows suggestively, Zero laughed and pushed him away before looking over his shoulder, "I'll call anyone _daddy_ as long as they pay extra" Kaito laughed and set the bags down on the table, unpacking the groceries he handed them to Zero.

Kaito laughed and held up the last item to come out of the bag, "you're so weak!" Zero glanced at the thing in Kaito's hand and laughed as well, "behold Zero's only weakness! Nutella!" Kaito shouted as he stood on the table. "It was long ago in the valley!" he started, "Kaito, don't" smirking down at the short hunter Kaito suck in a deep breath, "please don't" Zero glanced up at him…"IT WAS LONG AGO IN THE VALLEY OF WAL THERE STOOD A SACERED TREE CALLED NUT!" groaning Zero was forced to listen Kaito babble on about nonsense.

"And so the great wizard bestowed the sacred chocolate recipe unto the village of Wal for he knew that it was the only thing to conquer the mighty foe that was… Zero Kiryu" Kaito dropped to his knees dramatically whilst holding up the Nutella like it was Simba. "Are you done?" Zero questioned, "Yus… butthelegacyoftheNutellaliveson!" shaking his head Zero grabbed two spoons and held one out to Kaito.

Smiling Kaito took the spoon and hopped down from the bench and plopped himself on the couch, Zero sat next to him and they both dug into the Nutella while watching movies.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaname x Zero

Chapter: 5

Kaname yawned tiredly as he finally finished last bit of paperwork, gazing up at the mountain that was his work he relieved to see it was finally over. Getting up from his hunched position he placed his hands on his hips and leaned backwards until he heard the satisfying 'click', letting go of the breath he was holding in Kaname rubbed and rolled his shoulders to get the tension from them to disappear.

Making his way to his bathroom, he pulled his shirt off and tossed it down the clothes chute along with his pants and underwear, soon enough he stood naked in his bathroom. Now Kaname wasn't a vain person when it came to his appearance but he also wasn't blind, he had muscles in all the right places and they were toned to perfection, not a single bit of excess fat on his body. He knew he was handsome but wouldn't parade around it like some people would… Sara… Kaname gripped the edge of the sink and let his head fall.

He had so much tension in his body it wasn't funny, his bones were creaking and his joints were stiff and sore, his muscles were all bunched up and his face was aching from frowning so much. Kaname grunted and stepped into his Jacuzzi bath, sighing in pleasure as the hot water worked into his tired frame, he tilted his head back and let the water surround him. Dropping a bath-bomb into the water Kaname watched the water change from clear to green in a matter of seconds, the scent of fruit loops filled the air.

Kaname laughed at the smell, feeling the tension ebb away as Kaname started to relax, sinking deeper into the tub Kaname rubbed his shoulders aching shoulders again, giving up on his shoulders Kaname let himself relax, his thoughts thinking back to the ex-human this morning.

The way the hunter was still in his pyjamas made Kaname's thoughts turn to a more… let's say mature way of thinking. Kaname remembered back to the night where he went back to check on the hunter, the silver haired beauty was passed out on his bed, how he almost kissed the hunter, to be able to touch and taste the Zero's skin.

Kaname's hand made its merry way down in between Kaname's thighs and gripped his length, moaning, Kaname hunched over and pumped himself slowly. The ex-human was sprawled out on Kaname's bed, his face was twisted in pleasure, his hands way up above his head. Zero brought his arms down and got onto all fours and crawled over to where Kaname was and opened his mouth and took the pureblood all the way to the base.

He squeezed his eyes shut and panted, pumping faster, Kaname was almost at his limit, throwing his head back he grunted, feeling the pleasure build up Kaname braced himself on the edge of the bath. The Zero in his mind climaxed, his mouth was hanging open in a silent cry and his back arched up off the bed. Kaname came in spurts, his cheeks going red as he moaned out the hunter's name.

"Zero… ngh"

Kaname put his head in his hands and breathed heavily, the bath water was still warm when he got out, he stood on shaky legs, Kaname reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist before plunging his hand into the water the pull the plug out.

Walking out of his bathroom Kaname felt the cool breeze of the night and smiled, it doesn't matter what he does in his bathroom and it's not like the hunter will find out anyway. Kaname walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black pants and a red button up shirt.

Slipping into his clothing Kaname stretched, he might as well head down stairs and see if anybody was up. Almost stepping out of his room he realized he need to dry and brush his hair, walking swiftly back to his bathroom he gipped his hair dryer and turned it on.

The hot air blew against Kaname's face as he dried his hair, working the brush through it so it would dry faster. Satisfied with his hair Kaname stepped out of his bedchamber and strolled down into the living quarters of their dorm.

Aidou sat up and bowed as soon as he saw his beloved leader coming down the stairs. Kaname nodded to Aidou and greeted him friendly.

"Good night Aidou" Kaname spoke, his deep voice sent shivers up Aidou's spine.

"Good night Kaname-sama! How did you sleep?" Aidou beamed at the pureblood, giving him his brightest smile.

"Very well thank you Aidou, I tit trust you slept well too?" Kaname returned his smile with a small one of his own.

Aidou nodded his head enthusiastically, Kaname was almost afraid it would fall off, biting back a laugh at the image Kaname strolled past Aidou to go and sit next to Takuma.

"Good night!" Takuma said towards his childhood friend.

"Good night Takuma… get any sleep last morning?" Kaname smirked as Takuma's face erupted into a cherry red blush. Takuma recovered from his embarrassment and grinned at the pureblood.

"No, I was up all morning actually indulging in love making with my... lover" Takuma whispered and Kaname glared at him although his smile was still present.

Takuma laughed at his friend and started making kissy noises while shoving him back and forth. Sara looked at the scene and scowled from the top of the stairs, how dare that low life touch her Kaname-sama.

Stomping away down into the foyer she marched her way to the vampires on the couch and stood in front of them, crossing her arms she gestured to Takuma.

"Get out of the way, I wish to speak with my future fiancé" she tilted her nose in the air. Takuma's smile faded and so did Kaname's, Takuma got up off the seat and bowed before turning to look at Kaname with a sad face.

Kaname returned the gaze before it drifted to Sara, Kaname glanced at Takuma from the corner of his eye and sucked in a breath.

"I am sorry Sara but I was in the middle of discussing something with Takuma, now if you need anything come and find me but if you don't… don't bother me please, thank you"

And with that Kaname pushed himself from his seat and gestured for the green eyes vampire to follow him. Takuma beamed at Kaname and followed his to his room, Takuma closed the door behind them and raced to the seat that Kaname was about to sit in, laughing he stuck out his tongue to the pureblood, Kaname shook his head and laughed sitting in the seat opposite Takuma.

"Oh… this isn't good" Takuma nervously laughed, Kaname only did this with him when they were confessing things.

"Kaname… what happened?"

"Nothing it just that… ugh! He's in my head 24/7 and I can't stop thinking about him!" Kaname exclaimed, clutching at his hair. Takuma looked puzzled for a few seconds before piecing it together. His eyes widened at his realization.

"You mean… Zero Kiryu?" Takuma asked.

Kaname glanced up at his friend with a look that would confirm his thoughts, he let his head fall and his body hunch over.

"Well… go and tell him! If you don't then you might miss you chance!" Takuma exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat, "You'll know its love because when you see them your heart races and your face flushes and you find yourself doing things you thought you never would!"

Kaname laughed remembering how he got down on his knees and grovelled for Kiryu because he said so, feeling the need to share this Kaname laughed and nodded.

"This morning when you all went back to class I apologized to him properly… you know what he asked me to do? He told me to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness! And I did without hesitation!" Kaname ended up in a fit of giggles and Takuma quickly joined in.

"You really love him don't you?" Takuma said through his giggles.

Kaname stopped laughing and smiled warmly, looking at his hands he nodded.

"I do… I really love Zero Kiryu"

Sara was practically seething, you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears. The pureblood princesses face went red with rage… smirking evilly to herself she was going to teach that good for nothing hunter his place once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaname x Zero

Chapter: 5

Zero was sitting in his desk chair plucking at his guitar, bored out of his mind. Zero glared at the wall and played a tune on his guitar, it was just simple strumming and it kept his mind occupied.

"Zero!" Kaito burst into his room and jumped on his bed, Zero jolted into a proper sitting position, his heart was racing, Zero reached into his pocket and pulled out his inhaler and taking two pumps he placed it back in his pocket and made his way over to Kaito.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked Kaito as he plopped down onto his bed beside the taller boy.

"I don't know I am bored and I have a new obsession to share with you!" Kaito grinned and straddled Zero hips, knowing it pissed the younger boy off to no end. Zero looked up a Kato expectantly. Kaito leaned down near Zero's ear and whispered.

"Watching you sleep" Kaito then sprung up and evilly laughed, Zero shook his head and pushed the idiotic hunter off him.

"Seriously? You know I wouldn't mind you… uh sleeping with me hmm?" Zero pressed himself closer to his best friend and Kaito pushed against him. They stared into each other's eyes before pushing the other away from them.

"That's too gay!" they laughed as they continued to push at each other, Zero giggled and jumped on his friends back.

"Yeehaw! I am riding you~" Zero said in a sing song voice, Kaito collapsed in laughter with Zero on top of him. They laid on the floor together giggling and trying to catch their breath.

Kaito rolled onto his side, "No my new obsession is… DC" Kaito grinned at Zero's horrified face.

"How could you!? I thought we were Marvel brothers for lyfe!" Zero clutched his heart and got up from off the floor. He shook his head and pressed himself against the wall. Kaito stood up and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead in a very dramatic fashion.

"Zero I hath betrayed you, dear friend, but alas I cannot pull myself away from art thou clutches, you must go on without me my fellow, for I cannot fight it any longer" Kaito dropped to his knees and flung out his arms.

Zero had tears streaming down his face, he shook his head and slowly slid down the wall while muttering no.

"Why hast thou betrayed me my friend? For I thought our passion for marvel was much too strong to be broken by those traitorous DC! Friend how couldst thou doeth this to me?" Zero sobbed into his hands, Kaito wobbled over to Zero on his knees and grabbed Zero's hands and pulled them away to see his over exaggerating friend giggling.

Zero's expression turned serious and smacked Kaito's hands away, "Stop I am trying to milk it!" Zero giggled.

"Doeth nay toucheth me!" Zero exclaimed while throwing his hand to his head dramatically, "we cannot be friends anymore for thoust betrayed me and everything we stood for… thou wilt die" Zero lunged at Kaito and they wrestled, eventually they were right back where they started, giggling next to each other on the floor.

"We are soooo weird!" they laughed together.

"Zero"

"Yeah"

"… I have a big jar of Nutella in my bag"

Zero sprang from the floor and raced over to Kaito's bag and fished out the jar of Nutella.

"Our friendship hath been saved by the power of the almighty Nutella" Zero got onto his bed and held up the Nutella lion king style. Kaito laughed and jumped onto Zero's bed and pulled out the spoons.

Kaito and Zero were sitting on the big beanbag chair as they watched a scary movie play on the overhead projector, Zero had his head buried into Kaito's side, they had chips, popcorn and all the candy you could want scattered on Zero's bed.

The older of the two grinned when the woman on the screen got ripped to pieces in the meat grinder, Zero's face was wrinkled in disgust.

"Zero, next mission we do together we are going to do that to a level E" Zero punched Kaito in the side and shook his head.

As the movie ended Kaito and Zero were on edge and every noise they heard they pulled out their weapons or they jumped into each other's arms.

"Dude… kitten therapy?" Zero nodded his head and grabbed his laptop and googled pictures of cute cats and funny vine videos.

Morning came and the two friends were snuggled next to each other, Zero's head rested on Kaito's stomach and Kaito's hand rested on the silverette's face. The door swung open but neither of the hunters awoke, the headmaster looked at the two and pulled out his camera and took a photo of the two hunters before turning around and quietly closing the door. Zero sprang up and tripped over Kaito and face planted into the ground.

Kaito clutched his ribs and rolled off the beanbag and onto Zero, they both groaned, Zero clutched at his nose and tried to get the blood to stop flowing, Kaito grabbed Zero and dragged him down stairs.

Kaito's eyes widened when he saw the vampires in the living room, Zero ran into the kitchen while Kaito aimed his gun at the blood red eyes of the vampires. Kaname tried to calm down his friends by ordering them to stop, he flared out his aura as Sara silently edged them on, wanting them to attack the stupid bleeding hunter.

Zero came back out with a piece of cloth over his nose and a hunter charm to hide the smell of his blood. Sara bared her teeth at the boy, a tick appeared at the side of her head and Kaname asked the boy if he was alright.

Kaito still had his gun up, Zero placed his hand gently on the barrel of Kaito's gun, _"there is no battle here friend… sleep" _Kaito heard Zero speak through his gun and lowered it, glancing at Zero from the corner of his eye he saw him nod, he put the gun back in its holster.

"I am fine thanks for asking Kuran" Zero replied, Kaname nodded and smiled at the boy before him.

"What happened Kiryu?" Kaname questioned.

"I tripped" Zero gave a sheepish grin and glared at Kaito, Kaito put his hands up in a mock surrender. Sara glared and sprung from her chair.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" she screamed before she lunged at Zero.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaname x Zero

Chapter: 7

"I tripped" Zero gave a sheepish grin and glared at Kaito, Kaito put his hands up in a mock surrender. Sara glared and sprung from her chair.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" she screamed before she lunged at Zero, Kaname spun around to face her as Sara grabbed the hunters face.

"Of… of your hair! Look at it! Why, it is a disgusting mess!" Sara's voice shook as she worked her fingers through the hair of the struggling hunter, Zero's face scrunched up as he shook his head and slowly walked backwards. The hunter back right into Kaname and the female pureblood kept trying to smoothen out his hair, forcing the hunter to press his back against Kaname's chest.

"Fucking stop!" Zero screamed as he kicked her away from him, the female pureblood looked at him evilly_, 'if only looks could kill_' she mused as she stood up and straightened herself up.

"The fuck?! I like my hair the way it is and who the fuck are you even?" Zero glared at the female pureblood, Zero stumbled to the side and Kaito wrapped his arms around the hunter, Kaname saw this and his heart dropped, seeing someone else touch his Zero!? Wait… that's right, Zero wasn't his… yet.

Kaname put his hands up to Sara and turned towards Zero and Kaito, glaring at the offending arm around Zero. Kaname cleared his throat as the chairman came down the stairs, the chairman smiled happily and gave a cheerful smile to everyone.

"HEYO~ MY LOVELY STUDNETS!" the chairman swung around and pulled Kaito with him, Kaito struggled in his grip and looked to Zero for help to which the silverette shrugged and gave him a prince Naveen grin. Kaito groaned and dropped his head back as the chairman swung him around, the Night Class glanced over to Zero as he cleared his throat.

"This is Kaito, he will be your new teacher for whatever he teaches" Zero announced, the Night Class wondered how in the hell Kiryu Zero could address something so formally with a cloth over his nose, hair that is a mess and in pyjamas was completely beyond them. They nodded their head and bowed to their new teacher, Kaito saluted to the Night Class.

Zero smiled to his best friend and went to go help him out of the chairman's grasp, Zero put the cloth down and grabbed the arms of the crazy man and pulled him away from Kaito. Something tickled Zero's nose and he sneezed all over Kaito and in turn his best friend screeched about all the blood that was slowly soaking its way into his shirt.

"Zero! Da fuck?! That's so-" Kaito started only to be cut off by a snickering Zero.

"Raven" Zero looked at Kaito and Kaito stared back.

"… Zero… shut the fuck up" he said and shoved the cloth back onto Zero's face with a little bit more force them he intended.

"Ouch!" Zero yelped as Kaito pressed it harder, Zero pushed the older hunter away from him and hid behind Kaname, Kaname smiled triumphantly on the inside about having Zero run to him for protection.

"Uh chairman I believe you had something to discuss with the Night Class and with Kiryu" the chairman lit up and stood on the living room table.

"Zero… I think it would be best if you joined the Night Class considering your condition and I don't mean the bad kind I mean the asthma kind and, and it would be a great opportunity for you and-" the chairman didn't get to finish his sentence because once again Zero cut in.

"… Fine" Zero looked to the ground and sniffled, bringing the last little bits of blood back into his nose.

"Now Zero don't be like- wait… what?" the chairman looked at Zero puzzled as did the Night Class.

"Aww Zero! If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd want to be with me" Kaito stalked toward Zero and held out his arms and made kissy faces at the silverette, Zero let Kaito grab him and snuggle him, he was going to kill him later though.

"I haven't seen Kaito for so long so if I was in the Night Class I'd see him all the time" Zero stated his logic and gently pushed his friend off him. Kaname was seething, he only wants to join the Night Class for that… fool, Kaname knew however that Kaito was probably the only thing he had from his past and his heart softened a little. Kaname was caught between wanting to tear the hunter in half and wanting Zero to have whatever made him happy.

Kaname sighed and went with the former and decided to let the older hunter live, but Kaname knew that he had to move quickly to gain the silverette's heart before the one they call Kaito swooped in and takes his prize.

"Very well it is settled then, Kiryu will be joining the Night Class first thing this week" Kaname stated, Sara was screaming on the inside, that little vermin was going to be around all the time. No she couldn't give up, she had to come up with a plan to be rid of the little pest and if that meant winning the pureblood prince's heart she would do anything in her power to get rid of anything that stood in her way of a happy ending.

Kaname dismissed the Night Class and went to help the hunter pack, Kaito had to leave with the chairman so he gave his friend a hug and left leaving the two of them alone in Zero's bedroom. Zero pulled out his draws and started packing them into a single duffle bag.

Kaname grabbed the hunter's laptop and phone and handed them over to the silver headed beauty that was Zero Kiryu.

"Zero" Kaname started, he touched the hunters back and he felt the hard muscles tense under his touch, Kaname felt his heart drop but he cleared his throat and tried again.

"I am really happy that you decided to join the Night Class, not like that though, what I mean is that… I really actually don't know what I mean but I- I just wanted to say-"

"Kuran, what the heck is wrong with you? You're all weird" Zero looked at the pureblood with a confused expression. Kaname took in a deep breath and decided then and there he was going to tell the hunter what he felt for him.

"Zero… I haven't know you for long but I'd love to try to get to know you better because… well I lo-"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I have to keep this going don't I? ;)

I'd really love it if you would review this story and I have been getting an amazing amount of favorites for this story and I wanted to take the time to thank everyone.

So yeah, if you want to keep this story going then please review and hopefully the next installment will be in sometime this year.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaname x Zero

Chapter: 8

"ZERO!" a high pitched scream came from the door way, Kaname flinched and gritted his teeth, Yuki had the worst timing ever, Kaname turned and smiled the petite brunette girl in the hall way.

"Yuki, what a pleasure to see you here" Kaname said sweetly, on the inside he wanted to vomit by the way her cheeks turned red. Kaname straightened himself up and folded his arms behind him.

"O-oh h-hi Kaname-s-senpai, what are you doing here? NOT THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO HAVE A RESON! Actually I think you- wait I what I meant to say was-"

"Yuki, it is quite alright… I was just helping Kiryu here move to the Night Class" Kaname gestured to the hunter who was standing in the corner with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face.

"Ehhhi! Zero, you're leaving the Day Class? But you don't like the Night Class"

"… I like them more than you" Zero grinned impishly at Yuki who was fuming in the doorway.

"Why you!" Yuki stomped over to the silverette before punching him in the stomach repeatedly.

"Yuki stop! I am not into this kind of thing!" Zero yelled out cheekily.

"HE IS IF YOU PAY EXTRA!" came a voice from down the hall, Zero chuckled and pushed Yuki away from him.

"YOU WOULD KNOW WOULDN'T YOU KAITO!" Zero yelled back playfully, Kaito appeared in the door way and waggled his eyebrows, Zero's grin got bigger.

"Uh Kuran, you can go if you want, I reckon Kaito will stay and help me pack" Zero turned to Kaname whose heart was slowly being ripped out of his chest but even though he was in pain he would not allow anyone to see through the mask that he built up since he was a child.

"Yes of course, I must go and do some paper work, good day Yuki, Kiryu, sensei" Kaname gave a small head bow.

"oh but before I leave, when you arrive at the moon dorm Takuma will be waiting for you, he will show you to your room, that is all goodbye" and with that the pureblood turned on his heal and fled the room with low spirits and a heart broken beyond repair.

Now Kaname wasn't about to give up, no, no, no, no, no, just because Kaito was right smack bang in the middle of his romantic pursuits doesn't mean that he would just flop down on his back and submit to the other. Kaname was deep in thought about how he could make the other notice his romantic advances but he ended up sitting at his desk scribbling on a piece of paper… not anything really work related just little doodles of his beloved and roguishly charming silver headed hunter.

Oh it was kind of pathetic how much the hunter could influence him, little glances, almost smiles and that relaxed and dazed off expression **BUT! **Kaname wasn't a creep and he most certainly did not follow his love interest around and watch him from far away that would just be ridiculous and inappropriate!

Kaname was just simply… watching after the hunter as it can be quite dangerous patrolling the school grounds and he felt he was obligated to take the honour of watching the hunters back whilst he was doing his job… to make sure he was safe… to make sure he didn't have an asthma attack in the middle of nowhere with no one to save him from it… Kaname Kuran was not stalking Zero Kiryu.

Kaname stared down at the images that he drew, one was a chibi of himself flexing and Zero drooling, another one was of Zero in his arms and the third one was of Zero, naked with his hands behind his head with only a cloth to cover his 100% beef thermometer.

A loud slam came from the door and Sara stomped her way in, Kaname forced himself to not to jump from the sudden and loud noise and quickly but smoothly slid the piece of paper into the draw beside him.

"Sara, may I remind you to knock before entering" Kaname said while standing up in a very fluid manner that was very fitting of such and significant pureblood such as himself.

"Kaname, I am a pureblood and so are you, do not think you can order me around like the common rabble" Sara snobbishly stuck her nose into the air. Kaname stared at Sara and wondered how on earth the he hadn't killed her, but then he remembered that she is a very influential being in the vampire society and one wrong move could jeopardize the whole co-existence thing.

"Yes and a pureblood is a very privileged title, with it comes responsibility and as for knocking it would be the polite thing to do yes? Well seeming as you have come all this way what is it?" Kaname gestured to the two love couches in front of the crackling fire. Sara gave her best seductive smile and swung her hips as she walked, to Kaname it was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen, he let a smile slip onto his face which of course Sara mistook for something else as she puffed out her chest and opened her leg a little wider for her to cross them over one another.

Kaname cooled his expression and went to sit opposite her, the pureblood prince straightened his back up and cleared his throat.

"What is it that you want?" Kaname questioned although he sensed it had something to do with that sexy… gorgeous… charming… funny… stubborn… toned… abbs. Kaname pictured Zero in his mind wearing nothing left to the imagination and a guitar sitting innocently on his lap. Once again the pureblood cleared his throat and pored himself some brandy, offering Sara some she politely declined.

"It's about that hunter" ahh so his suspicions were correct, taking a swig of the alcohol Kaname nodded and lent back in his chair.

"He is so… disrespectful Kaname, I mean really we are purebloods and he treats us like we're trash!" Sara exclaimed, she continued to complain about his loved one until Kaname finally snapped.

"Sara, you need to understand that he isn't all bad, maybe he just hides behind this wall of anger to hid the way he truly feels… everyone however has their own way of dealing with things and that is his" Kaname stressed to her.

Sara put a finger to her chin and smirked, she slid off the chair and onto the floor. She got up on her hands and knees and crawled to Kaname and placed her hands on his knees. Kaname wasn't dumb, and he wasn't slow, he was shocked, absolutely shocked that see would make a bold move on him. Sara pushed his knees apart and slithered up his body and sat herself down onto his lap.

A cough came from the doorway and Kaname looked over Sara's shoulder to see Zero standing there with a bag slung over his shoulder and face red. Kaname frowned wondering who could have made him blush until he saw what position he was in.

Kaname jumped to his feet knocking Sara off of him in the process as she hit the ground with a hard thud.

"It's not like that Kiryu, Sara please leave!" Kaname face palmed himself as Sara scrambled up to her feet and rushed out of the room but not before she gave the hunter a hard jab to the ribs, Zero flinched and glared at the pureblood's retreating figure.

"What's her problem!? Fuckin' bitch" Zero mumbled, Kaname chuckled and closed the door behind the hunter, Zero shucked off his bag and threw it down near the love chair an went to sit down before he jumped up, Kaname looked over confused.

"You have done the nasty on this couch have you?" Zero asked hesitantly, Kaname spluttered and shook his head furiously, Zero gave Kaname a grin followed by a laugh.

"Well let's get you set up shall we" Kaname said as he sat down next to the hunter.

Hello! I am not dead, I repeat not dead… at least on the outside…

Haha misery

Anyway this was exhausting! Thought I'd get off my lazy but and go lay down and write this finally updated… finally.

Who else writes in bed… I do… because I can't afford a desk… SHIT!

Anywho hope you enjoyed it and maybe soon they'll **FUCK** maybe I dunno


End file.
